Laissez-moi
by FlorineB21
Summary: Une nuit après son retour et après qu'il l'ait agressé, Katniss décide d'aller voir Peeta en douce dans sa chambre d'hôpital au district 13. Dans le but d'être près de lui, tout simplement. Venez lire c'est mieux ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! KATNISS POV - Missing moment EVERLARK Attention cette fanfic est un ONESHOT - c'est à dire une histoire en 1 unique chapitre.


Je me réveille en sursaut. Mes cervicales me font souffrir, et je relève doucement la tête pour prendre mes repères.

Je suis dans le noir, mais je sens une respiration régulière proche de moi. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur de cette respiration. Je me suis apparemment endormie assise sur une chaise miteuse, la tête posée sur un matelas qui sent l'hôpital.

Ma main droite est crispée, comme accrochée à quelque chose.

Enfin je me souviens.

Je me souviens d'avoir observé le médecin taper le code d'entrée de la chambre de Peeta. Si on peut appeler cela une chambre. Je compare plutôt cela à une cellule de prisonnier aveuglante avec sa lumière froide et terne projetée par les néons.

382549.

Je me souviens avoir répété ces chiffres inlassablement dans ma tête jusqu'à 22h10. L'heure à laquelle j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Apres l'extinction des feux au district 13.

C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va bien. Torturé ou pas, conditionné ou pas, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi.

Je suis entrée sans un bruit dans sa chambre en prenant la précaution de refermer derrière moi la porte coulissante.

Dans la pénombre, je l'ai aperçu. Allongé dans son lit, endormi, les traits tirés par la souffrance. Je me suis approché et j'ai craqué.

Les larmes ont affluées sur mon visage et j'ai eu du mal à reprendre mon souffle, notamment à cause de ma minerve qui serra ma gorge et ma nuque.

Je me souviens lui avoir soufflé au moins dix fois "je suis désolée, tellement désolée."

Après m'être calmé, je me suis assise près de lui et j'ai pris sa main. Il a semblé se détendre. Et j'ai souri avant de sombrer.

Les médecins passent leur temps à essayer de le guérir. De ramener mon Peeta. Celui qui m'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Celui que je voulais tellement sauver. Et que je veux garder près de moi pour toujours. Je sais qu'il est la, quelque part. Et je ne perds pas espoir de le retrouver un jour, bien que mon moral soit au plus bas.

Je sens de nouveau des larmes chaudes rouler sur mes joues, alors que j'allume de ma main libre la lampe de chevet à côté du lit.

Et la, je l'observe.

Il a l'air tellement calme. Sa poitrine se soulève doucement et, malgré son visage rougi par les coups qu'il a du subir au Capitol, je le trouve tellement beau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore en le regardant dormir.

Je me rappelle de ces nuits dans le train, lors de la tournée de la victoire, où je l'observais dormir durant de longues heures. Moi qui ne trouvait jamais le sommeil.

Je me souviens de ses bras, si amaigris aujourd'hui, qui m'enlacaient instinctivement dans la pénombre et me rendaient si heureuse. Si sereine.

De la chaleur qui envahissait mon corps et mon être lorsqu'il m'embrassait sur le front pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

De son cœur qui battait tendrement contre mon oreille, et qui m'aidait à oublier toutes les terreurs des Hunger Games, lorsque je m'endormais contre lui.

De mes mains que je glissais sous son t-shirt pour les réchauffer, alors qu'il était profondément endormi.

Du sourire qu'il portait dans son sommeil.

De ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, que j'aimais caresser pour le réveiller doucement le matin.

Je me souviens de ce baiser échangé sur la plage de l'arène. De la passion et de la douceur que m'a donnée Peeta à travers ce baiser. De la preuve de son amour, pur et sincère. Des papillons qui ont envahi mon être à cet instant.

Mes larmes redoublent en réalisant que tellement de choses ont changés en si peu de temps. Et à cet instant je me promets que Snow mourra dans la douleur.

Ma main droite est enlacée dans la sienne et je sens qu'il s'agrippe à moi.

Peut être qu'il sent ma présence. Peut être qu'il lutte contre ses cauchemars, et qu'il tente de revenir vers moi.

Ou qu'il rêve qu'il me tue.

Soudain, il s'agite. Des gouttes de sueurs commence a perler sur son front et la panique s'empare de moi.

Va-t-il de nouveau se jeter à ma gorge ?

J'ai beau avoir peur, je reste près de lui. C'est plus fort que moi, encore.

Doucement, je me lève, je retire ma main de la sienne et caresse doucement son front. Je l'entends alors murmurer mon nom.

Et ses cauchemars refont surface.

"Laissez la ! Non ! Katniss... je vous en prie!"

Il pleure, et le voir dans cet état me rend malade. Je décide alors de le serrer contre moi et le berce. C'est du suicide peut être mais je m'en fous.

S'il souffre c'est par ma faute. Uniquement ma faute.

"Chuuut Peeta. Je suis la. Tout va bien."

Ses cris de détresse s'accentuent. Merde Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Il rêve qu'il me perd. Il ne me tue pas, il rêve que quelqu'un d'autre me tue.

Snow, je te hais tellement.

Une alarme se met en route dans la chambre, mais ne réveille pas Peeta pour autant. Merde. Par précaution, j'éteins la lampe de chevet sans lâcher Peeta. Mais je sais que je suis repérée.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip

"Que se passe t il ici ?"

Boggs.

Peeta est toujours contre moi et je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je ferme les yeux très fort, en espérant que Boggs ne me dise rien et passe son chemin, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main agripper mes épaules.

"Katniss viens. T'as pas le droit d'être la ! Tu le sais. Tu es folle ou quoi?"

Gale.

"Laisse moi avec lui. Encore un peu. Je vais bien, il fait un cauchemar c'est tout."

"Katniss.. écoute-moi. Peeta n'est plus là, ce n'est plus celui que tu as connu!" Gale a haussé le ton mais je refuse de l'écouter. Je secoue la tete, protestant mon désaccord, tout en gardant Peeta contre moi.

"Tais-toi Gale. Je ne peux pas le croire..."

Les cris de Peeta s'amplifient et il s'agite plus brusquement.

"KATNISS !"

Cette fois Gale me pousse en arrière, tandis que Boggs injecte un somnifère à Peeta.

Je me débats violemment.

"LAISSEZ MOI! Laissez moi. Je veux rester près de lui. S'il te plait Gale ! S'il te plait ! Il a besoin de moi. Non... Laissez moi avec lui! Je vous en prie.. Laissez moi, je.."

"Tu veux te faire tuer?"

Je rentre dans une hystérie folle. Je frappe, je hurle, je me débats tant bien que mal mais rien n'y fait. Je suis trop faible face à la carrure de mon meilleur ami. C'est alors que Boggs prend l'initiative de m'injecter aussi un somnifère. Je lutte mais c'est trop tard. Le brouillard s'empare petit à petit de mon être, emportant l'espoir d'être encore un peu aux côtés de Peeta.

Alors, Gale m'allonge doucement sur le sol froid, et je murmure vainement une dernière phrase : j'ai.. besoin.. de.. lui...

Et c'est le noir total.

Fin


End file.
